


Uses of Tinsel

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas, Light Bondage, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, tinsel used inappropriately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for lore and originally posted to Livejournal in 2006.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Uses of Tinsel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lore and originally posted to Livejournal in 2006.

“Insufferable…arrogant…tight, so tight…”

“I never would have pegged you for a babbler, Snape,” Black panted, pushing back as Snape slipped inside of him. The only reply was indignant silence and a bruising grip on his hips.

Lupin started to laugh, which proved somewhat difficult as he had Black’s cock in his mouth, but it did send delicious sparks along Black’s spine.

“I wasn’t complaining, Snape,” Black said. “Keep doing that and I’ll never say anything bad about you again.”

“Will you let me do whatever I want with you?” Snape whispered.

Lupin looked up, startled by the change in tone, but then he saw what Snape was looking at and gave Black’s cock a reassuring lick before moving out of the way.

Black slowly nodded. The next thing he knew he was on his back and tied to the bed with the tinsel from the tree. Snape and Lupin shared a satisfied kiss before turning to devour their prey, inching up towards his neck which they proceeded to lick and bite, their sole focus the writhing body beneath them.

“Remind me to always let you two have your way,” Black panted as he came, hard and fast.

“Not going to be a problem,” Lupin grinned as he and Snape licked Black clean before coming to rest besides him and settling down to a contented sleep.


End file.
